Comment Survivre Quand Votre Meilleur Ami est
by Radari
Summary: Traduction de How To Cope When Your Best Friend is in Love With a Slytherin de Annie. Le dernier plan de VousSavezQui ? C'est en tout cas ce dont est persuadé Ron. Car comment Harry pourrait croire être amoureux de Malfoy autrement ? SHONEN AI


Comment Survivre Quand Votre Meilleur Ami Est Amoureux (d'un Serpentard) 

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et l'histoire à Annie, je ne possède que la traduction.

Auteur : Annie

Titre original de la fic : How To Cope When Your Best Friend Is In Love (With a Slytherin)

État actuel de la fic : Finie, il s'agit d'un one-shot.

Emplacement de la fic original : Vous pouvez trouver l'adresse dans ma bio.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Note de la traductrice : Voici une dernière traduction avant que je ne parte en vacances. Une fic pleine d'humour, qui je suis sûre vous plaira, et vous fera peut-être voir Ron sous un autre angle car il s'agit ici de son POV. **Cette fic est un slash bien qu'il soit très léger !!!** = assez normal vu que c'est du point de vue de Ron.Bonne lecture !!!

Quelque part entre la fin de notre sixième année à Poudlard et le début de notre septième, Harry décida de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Maintenant, on pourrait suggérer que mon meilleur ami avait subi d'horribles modifications de la mémoire pour lui faire _penser _qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Mais après une inspection lourde et méthodique de Harry, il fut déterminé qu'il montrait effectivement tous les signes vitaux normaux qu'un humain parfaitement normal doit posséder.

Toutefois, personne ne tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy sans devenir légèrement cinglé durant le processus.

Hermione le prit assez bien. Honnêtement, ces deux-là… Harry l'annonça avec désinvolture, lors d'une conversation de tous les jours : « Quel beau temps nous avons aujourd'hui. Je suis amoureux de Draco et nous sortons ensemble. Une tasse de thé, Ron ? »

Et Hermione ! Eh bien, la seule chose que cette fille trouva à dire fut, « Oh Harry, il était _temps_. »

'Il était temps ? Il était _temps _! Pour QUOI?' Et étant, eh bien, une personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense, je m'écriai, « Il était temps ? Il était _temps _! Pour QUOI ? » Et Hermione me lança juste un regard puis secoua la tête avant de tapoter mon bras de cette façon qui signifie, 'Tu n'as pas vraiment compris, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu es une sorte d'adorable petit chiot qui ne saisit pas tout mais qui a de grands yeux marrons et une queue touffue.'

Euh, correct. Apparemment, j'ai manqué tous les signes clairs et évidents que Harry et Malfoy Étaient Faits Pour Être Ensemble.

Non. Apparemment, Vous-Savez-Qui a perverti l'esprit de tout le monde pendant leur sommeil et je suis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le seul survivant de son dernier plan de maître pour dominer le monde. Je devrais au moins obtenir une prime pour ça.

Honnêtement. Harry et Malfoy. Il n'y a _jamais _eu de désir secret entre eux ni de passion ni d'amo… argh ! Je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop horrible. Harry et Malfoy se sont toujours détestés, depuis le moment où ils se sont rencontrés, et il n'y a pas eu de signe, aucun ! Aucun qui suggère qu'ils possédaient des sentiments secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Aucun.

En plus, Harry est mon meilleur ami. Il me l'aurait _dit_. Je veux dire, nous aurions trouvé des façons d'arrêter cela s'il avait développé des sentiments dénaturés pour Malfoy. Pas vrai ? _Pas vrai_ ?

De toute évidence, Harry avait traversé une sorte de traumatisme, ou était devenu profondément perturbé. Je veux dire, personne ne peut faire face à une forme quelconque de Vous-Savez-Qui tous les ans pendant les six dernières années sans avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ici ou là.

Ouais, c'est ça. Harry avait combattu Vous-Savez-Qui de trop nombreuses fois. Cela lui avait dérangé le cerveau. Tout va bien. Pour sûr, je vais le guérir.

Quand une personne développe un plan pour ramener du bon côté un ami du bord de Vous-Savez-Qui qui a provoqué des perturbations et de la démence, comment cette personne commence-t-elle ?

J'ai essayé de demander à Hermione, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle est une partie du complot infâme de Vous-Savez-Qui, et qu'elle est sous son emprise qui s'étend sur le monde entier que j'ai si habilement évité, parce que la seule chose qu'elle me dit fut, « Honnêtement, Ron. Harry n'est pas perturbé ni dérangé à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est _amoureux_. »

Être amoureux de _Draco Malfoy_. Perturbé et dérangé. Parfois c'est une ligne très fine.

Étant un homme d'action (je suis un Gryffondor, après tout) et non pas un homme qui a l'habitude d'étudier (Gryffondor, pas Serdaigle), je n'ai pas eu de chance dans la bibliothèque, en essayant de trouver un remède pour le, euh, _problème _de Harry.

Et puis encore, je présume que s'ils avaient effectivement un remède pour la démence causée par Vous-Savez-Qui, ils l'auraient déjà utilisé. Et vraiment, je ne _veux _pas envoyer Harry à Ste Mangouste.

Bien que, honnêtement, ce serait pour son propre bien. Une fois de retour dans son état d'esprit normal, il me remerciera de l'y avoir envoyé directement. Peut-être littéralement, bien que, honnêtement, je me fiche d'avec qui Harry baise, aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas Malfoy.

Oui. Il me remerciera. Il me sera totalement reconnaissant pour lui avoir fait voir qu'il est, effectivement, perturbé et dérangé d'avoir combattu Vous-Savez-Qui de trop nombreuses fois. Je reste sur l'idée de perturbé et dérangé. Comment quelqu'un pourrait ne serait-ce que croire être amoureux de Draco Malfoy autrement ?

Et quand il me remerciera, une fois qu'il sera lui-même à nouveau, je rirai juste et dirais, « Bien sûr, Harry. C'est pour quoi sont fait les meilleurs amis, non ? »

Je me demande, après tant cris stridents, est-ce qu'on ne devient pas simplement immunisé à tout ça et qu'on ne l'entend plus, ou est-ce que cela ne détruit pas simplement les tympans ?

Regarde, je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi tout le monde met ses culottes, ses dessous, ses slips, ses caleçons, ses strings et n'importe quoi d'autre que les gens portent en dessous, _là _ces derniers jours d'un seul coup. J'essayai seulement d'_aider_.

Je peux encore entendre Maman. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la _tête_ pour que tu envoies une demande d'admission à Ste Mangouste pour Harry ! »

« Eh bien, Maman. » Commençais-je, et je devais vraiment considérer mes mots avec attention. Après tout, ils sont tous sous l'influence du sort de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous ne devons pas oublier ce fait. Cela ne ferait pas bien de laisser savoir que je sais, tu vois. « J'étais juste inquiet à propos de Harry, vraiment. Il a un comportement très étrange ces derniers temps, tu sais. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est leur envoyer un hibou et demander hypothétiquement ce que je devrais faire si je connaissais quelqu'un que je suspectais être un peu … déséquilibré et ils m'ont envoyé ce formulaire à remplir pour lui ! »

« Ron, » dit Papa sévèrement. « Les demandes d'internement à Ste Mangouste ne sont pas comme les lettres pour le cher Biddy ! »

« Chère Abby. » corrigea Hermione.

Je ne vois pas ce que quelqu'un du nom d'Abby a à faire avec tout ça.

Maman m'envoie un de ces regards, ceux qu'elle n'utilise vraiment que sur les jumeaux. Cela me rappela pourquoi je n'avais jamais fait d'expériences avec des Cartes Explosives dans le jardin quand j'étais enfant, ou essayé d'ensorceler les ustensiles de cuisine pour rire, ou volé sur un balai à l'intérieur de la maison. « Quand ta demande a été lu à Ste Mangouste et qu'ils on vu que c'était pour Harry, ils ont alerté le Ministère immédiatement. Cornelius Fudge est convaincu que Harry est fou ! »

« Eh bien _ce _n'est pas vraiment nouveau, tu sais, je… » Je stoppa en voyant l'expression de son visage. D'accord, alors. Le mieux est de rester silencieux, je pense.

« Ron, je t'ai _dit _qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais avec Harry ! Honnêtement, » dit Hermione. « Maintenant il va y avoir beaucoup de tests et de paperasserie, sans _mentionner_ le fait que tout le monde va parler de ça ! Ne penses-tu pas que Harry a été le sujet d'_assez _de commérages et de rumeurs pendant toutes ces années ? »

« J'essayais seulement d'_aider_. » grommelais-je.

« Eh bien, Ronald. » dit Maman sèchement. « tu peux aider le pauvre Harry en le laissant _seul_. »

J'essayai d'expliquer à Harry pour la demande, mais il ne comprenait pas.

« Est-ce que c'est une sorte … d'homophobie qui essaie de s'exprimer par elle-même à travers des formulaires pour une admission dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Ron ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que je suis fou parce que je suis gay ? »

Fou parce qu'il est gay ! Pour qui me prend-t-il ? « Harry, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Ron ! Je veux dire, le fait que tu n'aimes pas Draco est une chose. » _Haïr_, Harry. _Haïr_. « Je comprends que tu puisses avoir du mal à te faire à l'idée. C'était un imbécile avant avec toi. »

« C'était un imbécile avec tout le monde avant, Harry, même _toi _! C'_est_ toujours un imbécile pour tout le monde _maintenant_ ! » lançai-je, pour ensuite me calmer quand Harry me regarda pour toute réponse. Honnêtement, une personne ne peut supporter qu'un certain nombre de Regards Mortels en une journée.

« C'est autre chose, Ron, » continua Harry, « d'essayer de m'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, merde ! »

J'essayais désespérément de trouver une réponse appropriée à mon meilleur ami tendre et tourmenté de toute évidence, mais rien ne me venait, donc j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis raccroché à une vielle rengaine. « J'essayais seulement d'_aider_. »

Harry sembla perplexe.

« Alors par tous les moyens, s'il te plaît, ne le refais jamais. »

Malfoy m'attaqua le jour suivant. Oui, _attaqua_. J'étais innocemment en train de me diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, seul, car tout le monde était toujours irrationnellement en colère contre moi et donc ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Phase deux de l'infâme plan de Vous-Savez-Qui, pas de doute, mais face à l'adversité, je devais être fort, et me soulever au-dessus de…

Correct, Malfoy. M'attaquant, sur le chemin du petit-déjeuner. Apparaissant de nulle part, m'envoyant presque dans les diverses phases de la crise cardiaque, et alors me _parla_, et pendant qu'il disait, "Weasel, nous devons parler." Il m'ensorcelait clairement avec sa voix d'une manière terrible. De façon subliminale.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire, Malfoy, donc dégage. »

Zing ! Weasley 3459872, Malfoy 0.

Mais _alors _Malfoy eut l'audace de rouler des yeux et dit, « Ta tête n'est visiblement pas remplie d'air comme je le croyais, mais avec du plomb, ce qui explique pourquoi tu es si étroit d'esprit. Bien, toi et moi n'aurons jamais à nous parler après ça ; je préfèrerais cela de toute façon. Mais s'il te plaît retiens-toi, dans le futur, d'essayer d'envoyer mon amant à Ste Mangouste ou n'importe quel autre complexe psychiatrique, merci. »

Quel culot. Le complet, parfait et total…

Son _amant ?_!

Oh, je vais m'évanouir.

Hermione et Harry grognèrent.

« Fais-toi à l'idée, Ron. Vraiment. »

« Harry » lui dis-je, en l'attrapant par le bras et le regardant avec un sérieux tragique. Oh, si c'est allé aussi loin, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait peut-être plus d'espoir pour lui. « Harry, est-ce que tu as… tu sais, fait plus que vous… _embrasser_ avec Malfoy ? »

« Non, Ron, » dit Harry sèchement, « nous avons pris le thé cet après-midi et nous nous sommes tenus par la main chastement avant de nous séparer avec un bisou sur la joue. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Harry. Harry, ne vois-tu pas ? Tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière maintenant, maintenant que tu t'es… » oh, je ne peux pas le dire. C'est trop horrible pour ne serait-ce que le penser, ne parlons même pas de le _dire_, « …_donné _à Malfoy ! »

Vous-Savez-Qui est clairement en train de gagner. Et, oh, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ces images, merci.

« Oh _honnêtement_, Ron ! » Hermione cette fois. J'aimerai que les gens arrêtent de me dire honnêtement… er, cela devient assez fatiguant. « Se donner à Malfoy ? Cela sonne comme quelque chose tiré de ces romans à l'eau de rose moldus que ma mère lit toujours. Arrête d'être si débile. Je pense que tu es un petit peu trop investi dans toute cette affaire, si tu veux connaître la vérité. »

Elle sourit à Harry. « Peut-être que tu devrais prendre des photos pour lui, Harry. Des photos sorcières, comme ça elles n'arrêteraient jamais de bouger. »

Oh, putain de _merde_.

À ma complète et totale horreur Draco nous rejoignit Hermione et moi dans les gradins avant le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle quelques jours après _la discussion_ avec Harry.

Malfoy me lança un _regard _et s'assit de l'autre côté de Hermione.

« Je me demandais quand tu te montrerais. » lui dit-elle.

Elle l'a _invit _? « Tu l'as _invit _? »

Hermione roula des yeux – j'aimerai vraiment que les gens arrêtent de me faire ça aussi ; cela devient aussi assez fatiguant. Les gens sous le contrôle de Vous-Savez-Qui devraient vraiment trouver une nouvelle méthode pour exprimer leur peur et leur terreur devant mon ingénieux et malin savoir de leurs plans secrets – et se tourna pour regarder alors que le match commençait. « Oui, Ron, je l'ai fait, et tu es libre de rester, ou de partir. Ton choix. »

Bien alors.

Je dois dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus déconcertant que de regarder votre ennemi frayer avec votre petite amie tout en acclamant votre meilleur ami, qui sort justement avec ledit ennemi. Non, non, j'ai tort. _Ceci _est la chose la plus déconcertante de la planète, suivi en second par regarder votre ennemi frayer avec votre petite amie en acclamant votre meilleur ami.

« Il est vraiment excellent en vol. » dit Malfoy à Hermione alors qu'ils regardaient Harry planer au-dessus de la foule, cherchant le Vif d'Or. « Quand j'ai découvert que le jour où il m'a poursuivi pour le Rapeltout de Londubat était la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai et qu'il était _quand même_ meilleur que moi, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Insupportable imbécile. »

Ha ! A…HA !

« Tu le détestes ! Tu viens juste de l'admettre ! Hermione, tu l'as entendu aussi, il déteste Harry ! »

Et il y eut ce _regard_, encore.

« Oh oui, parce qu'appeler quelqu'un un insupportable imbécile d'une manière dégoulinante de bons sentiments et totalement Poufsouffle est clairement un corde pour, 'Je te déteste, s'il te plaît meurs.' » Malfoy se tourna vers Hermione. « C'était réellement une chose dégoulinante de bons sentiments et totalement Poufsouffle à dire, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle horreur. Je pense que je vais être malade. »

Hermione sourit. « Ahh, les amours de jeunesse. »

Ou l'Impérium.

Certains auraient pu appeler le fait que je marche quelques pas derrière Hermione et Malfoy après le match avec une expression amère _bouder_, mais je m'éloignais seulement de la situation. C'est mieux, vous savez, de planifier vos stratégies pendant que l'ennemi est pré… occupé. Et vraiment, qui veux écouter ce foutu Malfoy parler et sourire béatement – honnêtement, est-ce que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres _sourient béatement _? – à propos de la merveilleuse capture du Vif d'Or par Harry.

« Je parie que tu n'auras pas une attitude aussi plaisante quand ce sera toi contre Harry, Malfoy. » lui dis-je. Je veux dire, vraiment, même si tu prétends être amoureux de quelqu'un, seulement pour le forcer à devenir un Mangemort ou pour l'amener devant Vous-Savez-Qui plus tard, tu ne peux pas aller le voir après un match de Quidditch et lui dire, « Magnifique match, chéri, tu m'as battu ! Une crêpe ? »

Draco se retourna et m'envoya encore une de ces _regards _et dit, « Honnêtement, Weasel, est-ce que tu ne comprends rien ? »

Est-ce qu'il m'insultait ? Je pense qu'il m'insultait ! Donc, étant le type ingénieux que je suis, je lui dis, « Eh bien, _honnêtement_, Malfoy, quand Harry te laissera dans la poussière, je ne pense pas que tu désireras du thé ou des gâteaux après. »

Malfoy grogna et dit, « Comme c'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour le bien-être de notre amour. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le bien-être de tout ce qui a un rapport avec toi, Malfoy. »

Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment ils tiennent tous dans un seul lit, Harry, Malfoy et l'ego de Malfoy. Et maintenant que j'ai l'image de Harry et Malfoy au lit épouvantablement imprimée dans mon esprit, j'ai besoin de porter une baguette à ma tête. Ou au moins être mis sous la clémente félicité d'un très, très lourd charme d'oubli.

« _Allez_-vous vous accuser l'un l'autre pour ce qui arrivera dans les matchs de Quidditch quand tu joueras contre les Gryffondor, Draco ? » demanda Hermione de ce ton fâcheux qui sous-entendait vraiment qu'ils étaient _amis_.

Souviens-toi, Ron : maléfique et infâme complot, maléfique et infâme complot, maléfique et infâme complot…

« Nan. » dit Draco avec un sourire qui énonçait clairement que ce qui suivrait ne serait pas plaisant. « Nous avons fait un pari. Quiconque perd doit décider exactement comment le gagnant va… se faire pardonner. Eh bien, tu sais. Au li… »

« BLARGH ! »

Cela serait vraiment très gentil à lui de garder pour lui les détails de sa, euh, vie _privée_ avec Harry, merci beaucoup.

Ugh. _Les _images sont de retour. Je me demande, est-ce que Gilderoy Lockhart se souvient toujours de la façon de réaliser un très, très lourd sort d'oubli ?

FIN


End file.
